Ask Alan
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Magda feels anxious after discovering the collaboration between the Duke and Barbalius. She decides to learn more about Finsel's situation from Alan. Objective Find Alan and ask about the situation in Finsel. Rewards EXP +28 800 Diamonds +50 Butterfly Mask x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Alan entitled "To Lady Ellenstein" that reads: :Lady Magda, it's me, Alan, again. Is it impolite for me to introduce myself first every time I write? But the Viscount says there is nothing wrong with that, and you are not one of those pedantic nobles... Well, the actual reason is I'm used to giving my name first when the Guardsmen line up... Sorry, am I going too far? I... I'm not good at writing letters... At the thought that these words will be only one palm away from your face, I...can't write more! I have to stop! By the way, please send my regards to Mrs. Ellenstein. I hope she doesn't mind my last letter which I inadvertently forgot to greet her... Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: ...You mean Duke Olineaux ordered Hugh to make peace with Barbalius while taking this opportunity to sign a secret agreement with Barbalius? Magda: ...That's right. Eliza: ...The duke signed a secret agreement with a foreign diplomatic envoy and deliberately peddled an illusion of discrepancy. My lord! I must report this to the patron at once! Don't go anywhere, Magda. Clear your dates and stay at home. Magda: But... Mom, I don't feel comfortable about it... Did I do something wrong? Eliza: Making blind and disorderly conjectures won't help. All you need is a hot bath and a good night sleep. Magda: Last time you said it's not a bad thing that I'm not into Finsel's politics. Eliza: ... ...In fact, I don't really know Finsel's situation these days or I would have warned you... It's too late for this now. Anyway, you stay at home, and go nowhere! Magda: (But...... is it really okay to leave it be?) (Maybe I can ask Mr. Alan......?) Story Chat 2 Alan: ......Lady Ellenstein, is something bothering you? Well...... I don't mean you look not good... I, I mean, are you alright? Magda: Actually, I have a few questions to ask you. Alan: Ah? I'd be glad if I could help. Go ahead. Magda: As you might already know, I only returned to Finsel recently. There are many things I'm not aware of, especially Finsel's military and political situation... Could you teach me? Alan: What?! Lady Ellenstein wants to know about war and political affairs? Um...... I don't mean to...... um, I mean...... Magda: Because... Because... This is part of Finsel. I can't really stay out of it... Alan: If only other nobles have the same opinion...... Alas, that's not possible. Ahaha, what stupidity am I saying? Back to business. I don't know much about politics either but you've come to the right man for military stuff. The Sullas' invasion is getting fiercer and fiercer. More and more people have joined the City Guards and our morale is rising, but I feel a bit weird... Magda: You feel weird? Alan: All citizens of Finsel are waiting for new orders from the Ms. Saint, yet she has given nothing at all...... No new orders, no guests, and everything is in the charge of Bavlenkas. Even envoys of the neighboring countries are refused. There must be something underneath her silence. Magda: Thinking of that, it is unnatural indeed...... Alan: There is a rumor that the Saint has been ill for a long time, I don't know if it is true. Whatever, I and everyone in the Guardsmen will defend Finsel to our last breath! Magda: Thank you for your service. The Amber Knights Regiment doesn't participate in the Battle of Sullas? Alan: Finsel's Amber Knights Regiment is in a very special position. They only obey the Saint's command and rarely take part in Finsel's battles. This is why Finsel can remain neutral. Magda: ...So the knights are more like the Saint's guards of honor? Alan: *cough* Actually Lord Hugh is helping in the City Guard. The colonel of the knights, he's very friendly and getting along very well with the guards. Ha-hah... Magda: I see... (I still can't understand everything fully...) Alan: That's almost everything I can tell you. Lady Ellenstein, if you still have doubts in mind, you can inquire the Acting Speaker Linglan. Magda: Acting Speaker Linglan? Alan: Don't you know that Miss Linglan doubles as the Chairman of the Chamber of Commerce and the Acting Speaker of the City Assembly. She's a great figure. Thanks to her, the guard can live together. Magda: Yeah, you mentioned before. The guards' accommodation is Miss Linglan's private property. Right? Alan: Indeed. She must be able to answer any question Lady Ellenstein still has. Lady Linglan is very warm-hearted! Magda: Understood. Thank you, Mr. Alan. Alan: (Scratching his head) Ha-hah... I wish I could be more helpful... Story Chat 3 Magda: Mom, I'm back... Hmm? A note? Having dinner with an old friend tonight. Will return late. Mom is often outside these days... Is she in a bad mood? Maid: What do you need, Lady Ellenstein? Magda: Hot water... I need a bath... Maid: Yes, my lady. Magda: (Tomorrow... Tomorrow I should pay Miss Linglan a visit...) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 3